


Defiling the Throne

by backwards_wordsmith



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwards_wordsmith/pseuds/backwards_wordsmith
Summary: A writing commission for the lovely @anduin on tumblr.If you'd like to commission me for a written piece, or ask about pricing or subject material details, please contact me at wordsmith backwards@gmail.com. I will write OCs.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request was for Anduin/Khadgar, preferably public, humiliation, and general debauchery. Also featuring the throne of Stormwind.

The throne room of Stormwind’s great castle was a central point to the city. There, the royal family stood over their people, receiving guests and greeting citizens and sending couriers to the far corners of their kingdom. Khadgar could have asked to be received as a guest, and an important one at that, but he preferred the simplicity of being unannounced.

The throne room was not as full as it normally would have been, nor was it as noisy. The city of Stormwind had been driven to its wartime state. Many of its citizens were at war with the Legion under the banner of the Alliance and it left a marked feeling of emptiness in its streets and in the halls of its castle. 

Khadgar had little trouble getting into the Keep itself, and not a single Royal Guard even gave him a second glance. He reached the central throne room and waited at the top of the ramp. Anduin, left behind in Stormwind to govern while his father led their forces against the demonic invasions, had taken his customary place. He stood at the top of the dais, in front of the throne but not seated in it. It was not his yet, and he obviously took pains to respect that.

It didn’t take long for Anduin to spot Khadgar. He knew that the Prince had seen him when he smiled and descended the steps to the throne and held his arms out in welcome.

“Archmage! It is an honour to have you here, as always,” Anduin greeted, reaching out and clasping Khadgar’s hand firmly, patting his forearm and holding it. “What brings you to Stormwind?”

“I thought it might be a good idea to check in,” Khadgar said. “It’s good to see you’re doing well, Your Highness. The people are in high spirits, despite the circumstances.”

“Now more than ever is when we should hold onto hope,” Anduin replied. He stepped aside and gestured to the throne’s dais. “Come, let’s speak.”

Khadgar followed him to the base of the steps. There were others in the throne room, a wonderful mix of human citizens and Royal Guards and visitors from all factions of the Alliance. But the throne’s dais had a clear space around it on which no one dared intrude. It was to be expected. Though the Wrynns had always been humble, holding themselves close to their people, Anduin was the Prince of Stormwind and the people held him in high regards.

“What can I do for you, Prince Anduin?” Khadgar asked. “Do you have some concerns about the fel in Westfall? I can understand why.”

“It is something I’ve been worried about,” Anduin said, admitting it easily even as the worry creased his forehead. “Fel is insidious, as I’m sure you of all people would know. The people of Westfall have been through enough. To add the Legion’s invasive forces on top of it all…” He sighed heavily.

Khadgar felt for him. He frowned, sympathetic, and reached out to gently squeeze Anduin’s shoulder to offer some comfort. “I know it’s difficult,” he said, “but as you said, now is when we should hold onto hope. We cannot allow despair to conquer us. Fel _is_ insidious, but there are ways to fight it, and to purify that which is tainted. I’d be happy to demonstrate what knowledge I have on the matter for your mages, should you choose to send them to cleanse the corruption alongside what Light-wielders you might have.”

“I appreciate it, Archmage,” Anduin said, smiling. “I truly do. I understand, now especially, why my father holds you in such high regards. You’re a true ally to Stormwind.”

“Oh, flattery will get you nowhere,” Khadgar chuckled, waving away the compliment.

“There is one thing I’ve been wondering,” Anduin said, quieting his voice. Khadgar leaned closer to hear his words, understanding that Anduin, as Prince, might have something sensitive to discuss that wasn’t common knowledge. Secrets were common for powerful people. “My father always spoke of you fondly, but when pressed he would keep the details to himself.”

“Well, his life has hardly been easy,” Khadgar reasoned. “Of course there are things he’d want to keep to himself…”

“I’d like to know them,” Anduin said.

“Ah, I see,” Khadgar said, nodding slowly. “Though perhaps you could elaborate? I’m sure I’d be happy to - Your Highness!” Khadgar squawked, grabbing Anduin’s hands to pull them away from his belt. “What are you doing?” Khadgar hissed.

“You offered your knowledge. What else do you have to offer? You must know that as Prince of Stormwind, I would do anything to benefit my people,” Anduin said, as though it were obvious. “And if you are offering your magic, Stormwind would reward you accordingly.”

“I understand that, but this…!” Khadgar grimaced as Anduin insistently tugged at his belt, pulling him closer. “This is completely unnecessary, Your Highness,” Khadgar said firmly.

“I’m aware.” Anduin smiled and pulled open Khadgar’s belt, loosening his robes. Khadgar tried to pull his belt shut, but the Prince batted his hands away and pulled him closer to the dais. “Come now, Archmage,” he soothed. “You were a close friend to my uncle, Anduin Lothar, so much so that you took his name in honour - the Sons of Lothar,” he intoned, and then chuckled. “My father speaks so highly of you that it’s as though you hold the keys to Stormwind in your left hand.”

“What does that have to do with…?” Khadgar grunted, tensing when he felt Anduin’s hands wander far too low for his liking. “Your Highness, I must insist that you stop this immediately. Not only is it inappropriate… it…” His voice broke. Anduin held the buckled end of his belt with one hand, the other roughly massaging the bulge in Khadgar’s pants. “In the throne room, of all places!” Khadgar hissed, face heating.

“Are you really so unused to public attention?” Anduin asked. “We’ll have to fix that. After all, such a powerful Archmage should be able to hold a crowd’s attention. To give a rousing speech, of course,” he added, half turning and pulling Khadgar by the belt, forcing him to climb the steps to the throne.

“Prince Anduin,” Khadgar said, a warning clear in his voice.

“You won’t do anything to me,” Anduin said confidently. “No matter how socially inept you might be, you wouldn’t dare use your magic on me even if you were completely humiliated.”

Khadgar’s face was hot, and his hands were nearly aflame with defensive arcane spells, but Anduin was right. Khadgar would never dare to attack the Prince of Stormwind, least of all in his own castle. Not when unity was their only true defense against the Legion.

“I don’t know what your father will say to this,” Khadgar warned, “but he won’t be pleased.”

“He’ll be tickled pink that I’m finally being an adult,” Anduin laughed, pushing Khadgar down into the throne.

Khadgar could hear the murmur of voices in the throne room. It rose and fell like the tide, and he caught one voice and then the next as it swelled around him.

“… the Archmage?”

“What is he doing with the Prince…?”

“Utterly shameless!”

“Your Highness,” Khadgar stuttered. He cleared his throat and spoke again, trying for diplomacy. “Could we not at least move to a more… private setting?”

“Why should we go anywhere?” Anduin asked, pulling open the front of Khadgar’s robes. “Is the throne of the King of Stormwind not comfortable enough for you? You’re not that delicate,” he said.

“Prince…!” Khadgar yelped and quickly covered his mouth with a gloved hand. Anduin had yanked open the buttons on his pants. Completely ignoring Khadgar’s muffled protests, Anduin reached into the front of his pants to take his member in hand. He even had the audacity to smile indulgently, as though he were doing Khadgar some kind of favour.

“This would be so much more enjoyable if you’d relax and let me work,” Anduin told him, pulling his limp cock out of his pants. Slowly, Anduin leaned forward, bracing his weight with one hand on the cold stone armrest of the throne. “I’ve been studying the Light since I was young and I’ve learned all sorts of things. Little tricks, you know? And some things, I figured out for myself. Did you know that the Light can be used to cause pain?” Anduin said. 

A shock of stabbing pain followed his statement, ripping through Khadgar’s left thigh. Khadgar bit back a groan of pain, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing his reaction. Anduin only smiled crookedly and squeezed at the base of Khadgar’s cock, almost drawing another groan from his throat.

“But that’s not what I wanted to do here,” Anduin said, going on as though Khadgar hadn’t even twitched. “The Light can heal, as everyone knows. It can also be used to affect the body. Like so.” The pain had left a dull, muted thudding in Khadgar’s leg, stretching up past his hip. It was replaced with a numbing cold that crawled over his skin and into the deep muscle.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, breathlessly from a mixture of pain, alarm, and insensitive pleasure. 

“Treating you as a valued ally of Stormwind, of course,” Anduin said. “It’s the most basic part of diplomacy. Now, the Light can also be used to create pleasure. Observe and reflect,” he said. “That’s your catchphrase of sorts, isn’t it?” He chuckled.

Anduin left Khadgar’s cock to hang half-limp over the front of his trousers, the hand that had been teasing it smoothing over Khadgar’s stomach. A trail of warmth followed it, and it left a tingling sensation in his skin that would have been undeniably pleasant had it not been for the circumstances. Even so, Khadgar felt dazed, his senses muted from the warmth.

A considering hum broke his reverie and he looked up at Anduin, aghast. “This has to stop. Please,” he said quietly, but Anduin ignored him, palming his cock and sending that same warmth through it. Khadgar groaned, covering his mouth again, face heating at the sound his own throat had made.

“Come on now, Archmage. Surely you wouldn’t deny yourself a simple pleasure every now and again,” Anduin said, stroking his length with a slow assuredness that left Khadgar uneasy and forcibly aroused. “Let go. Live a little. I mean, you don’t have that much time left. You’re older than my father and even he is starting to slow. Look at you. You’re already completely grey, and wrinkled.” Anduin’s hand left the armrest to brush over Khadgar’s face, and he turned his head away. “You may as well stop resisting. This is happening.”

Anduin returned his attention to Khadgar’s cock, teasing the head with his fingertips and letting the Light’s warmth trail down its length. Khadgar exhaled shakily through his nose when it reached his testicles. He felt his cock twitch and sunk back into the throne. Here he was, Archmage of Dalaran, student to the late Guardian of Tirisfal and wielder of Atiesh, being forcibly aroused by the young Prince in front of a growing crowd of Stormwind citizens and visitors from other lands. Here he sat, in the throne of the King of Stormwind, completely inappropriate. Not only that, he was engaged in a public sexual situation with his own treasured son.

“Your father will kill me,” Khadgar said, and grunted when Anduin squeezed his cock.

“He wouldn’t,” Anduin said, shaking his head. “You’re too valuable. Besides, didn’t I say? He’ll be so proud that his son is finally growing up. Maybe he’ll think you were simply… helping me along.” Anduin’s smile grew. “Oh, what a wonderful idea. Helping along. I think you could use a hand, no?” he said.

Khadgar watched, eyes wide, and Anduin straightened and unbuckled his own belt, letting his pants drop to the floor. Completely unceremonious, he straddled Khadgar in the throne, knees buried in the supple pelts that lined its seat.

The murmurs swelled again, and Khadgar winced when he heard what the people in the throne room were saying.

“… Disgusting display.”

“What is he _thinking_?”

“Look at the Archmage! He can’t even…”

“… to our _Prince?!_ ”

Varian was going to kill him. But Khadgar could only moan into gloved hand as Anduin’s hands found his cock, pulling the foreskin back to tease the swollen head. Khadgar didn’t want to look down but Anduin reached up and pulled at his collar, bringing his head down. He was forced to watch as Anduin fisted his cock and pumped it slowly, using Khadgar’s own leaking precum as lubricant.

“P-Prince Anduin,” Khadgar stuttered. “It’s not too late to stop this.”

“Why would I want to stop?” Anduin asked, leaning into Khadgar’s hips to rub his hardening length against the base of Khadgar’s cock. “I’m only just getting to the fun part.”

“We are being watched by a large number of foreign dignitaries!” Khadgar hissed. “Do you really think this is a good example to set?”

“Sure, why not?” Anduin said, exaggerating a lewd moan. He opened his hand and let his own cock lean against Khadgar’s before grabbing them both and squeezing them together. He thrust up, and Khadgar had to cover his mouth with both hands to mask the groan of pleasure that bubbled up out of his chest. “Let them see how welcoming Stormwind is. How we _reward_ our allies.” He laughed and pried Khadgar’s hands away one at a time.

Khadgar hadn’t known that holy magic could be used to bind something that wasn’t undead or demonic, and yet here he sat, his hands being bound to the stone armrests by tendrils of white-blue magic. Anduin’s Light pulsed eerily, sending waves of numbing cold alternating with pleasurable warmth through Khadgar’s arms, up to his shoulders and neck, and down through his chest.

“This is wrong,” Khadgar panted quietly.

“But you’re enjoying it,” Anduin said, raising his eyebrows and looking down pointedly. “If you were any harder I’d think you were part of the throne itself!” He chuckled at his own joke before biting his lip and moaning, thrusting up against Khadgar’s cock. “Come now, Archmage. Don’t resist. It’ll be much more fun if you let go a little.” He rested his free hand on Khadgar’s chest, leaking Light that tingled in his skin. 

Even if Khadgar wasn’t sensitive to magic, he would have felt the power of that Light. And even with his objectively massive arcane might, he couldn’t resist it. He moaned as Anduin continued to thrust into his own hand, rubbing against Khadgar’s hard cock and squeezing with his fingers like a hot vice around their lengths.

“I can’t believe…” Khadgar gasped when Anduin pumped his hand up and down both cocks, groaning past his efforts to hold back the mounting pleasure in the pit of his stomach. “In your father’s throne!”

“It’ll be mine soon enough,” Anduin said easily. “I might as well break it in early. Besides that, it’s comfortable, and so richly decorated. I thought it could use some defiling.”

Khadgar whimpered when Anduin dragged his hand down his clothed chest to his cock, using both hands now to stroke up and down his length while rutting against Khadgar. He couldn’t look away from Anduin, because then he would see the people milling about the throne room, watching them and muttering about Khadgar’s indecency. His perverseness. His only other choice was to screw his eyes shut and wait it out.

Of course, Anduin didn’t want to make it easy on him. “Oh, Archmage,” he moaned. “I didn’t think you would be so thick. I can hardly wrap my hands around your cock.” Khadgar gritted his teeth, his hands clenching into fists. He pulled fruitlessly against the bonds of holy magic holding his arms to the throne. “And look at that lewd face you’re making. It’s a wonder you don’t have people lining up, waiting to fuck you. Even if you were give away your arcane secrets I think people would really just want to sleep with you. I’m sure you’re a good lay, past all of the awkwardness.”

“Prince Anduin,” Khadgar tried, one more time.

“None of that, now,” Anduin soothed, brushing a hand down his face. “Look at you. You’re leaking all over yourself. You’re about ready to come all over me, aren’t you?”

“No…!” Khadgar grunted. He was _not_ going to come on anyone, let along the Prince of Stormwind, son of his own friend Varian Wrynn. But Anduin wasn’t giving him a choice. His hands were hot around Khadgar’s cock, the Prince’s own length a burning, thick rod against it, and the Light he was using made Khadgar’s entire body feel heavy and oddly full.

“You’re going to come,” Anduin said. “You’re trying to hold it back, and you’re making a commendable effort. But you’re going to come.”

Khadgar’s abdomen tensed and he clenched his jaws hard enough to send a lance of aching pain up both sides of his skull. “No,” he groaned. _I am not_ , he wanted to say, but if he opened his mouth he would moan, and if he let go of his concentration he’d…

The Prince’s hands twisted around Khadgar’s cock and his breath rushed out of him. He tensed and curled in on himself as best he could despite his arms being bound, and climaxed in spurts of hot white cum. Anduin laughed breathlessly and thrust his cock up against Khadgar’s, drawing a broken, pained moan from the Archmage.

Anduin groaned, pumping his own cock and fondling Khadgar’s with his other hand. Panting, he began to roll his hips in Khadgar’s lap, thrusting into his own hand. He keened breathlessly, and Khadgar shut his eyes, turning his head away even as he felt Anduin’s hips still.

Khadgar felt it as something hit the front of his robes. He knew what it was, and grimaced when Anduin moaned lewdly. The wet, slick sound of his hand pumping his cum-covered cock seemed to echo throughout the entire throne room.

“Your Highness,” Khadgar said, his voice weaker than he would have liked.

“You’ll have to give me a moment, Archmage,” Anduin panted, stilling in Khadgar’s lap. “I’d love to keep showing you Stormwind’s hospitality, but I think we both need a little recovery period first. I will, however, have my guards show you to a guest room. I’m sure you’ll love the bath there. They’re big enough for two.”

Khadgar groaned, letting his head fall back. Already, he could hear the rumours circulating about him. Perverse, sexual deviant, corrupting their golden Prince… “Your Highness, I beg you, let me go now while I still have a shred of dignity.”

“We’ll have to get rid of that,” Anduin mused, releasing the bonds holding Khadgar’s arms. He didn’t move them, tired and humiliated as he was. “You!” Anduin called.

“Your Highness?”

“Have a guest room prepared for the Archmage. He’s going to be staying here a while.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Khadgar watched as the Royal Guard saluted smartly. His eyes were on the Archmage, narrow and hard. The guard turned on his heel and marched from the throne room. Now, Khadgar could feel the hundreds of pairs of eyes burning holes into him. And Anduin was likely going to keep him here for at least a day. He didn’t want to imagine what else the Prince had in store for him.


End file.
